EL HADA Y EL MAGO
by adlergirl
Summary: Cuenta la historia de un mago que un día en su bosque encantado lloró. Porque a pesar de su magia no había podido encontrar el amor. Song fic de la canción EL HADA Y EL MAGO de Rata blanca. Adaptación Otayuri.


**_ESTE FIC ES UN REGALITO DE NAVIDAD ATRASADO PARA VERDI ¡Disculpa la demora y espero te guste!_**

Hace muchos, muchos años atrás, en cierto lugar del mundo, la magia era cosa común. Seres como las hadas, elfos y demás, vivían juntos en armonía en un bosque... Las personas vivían en ciudades cercanas, pero siempre se tenía bastante cuidado de no alterar la vida de los seres del bosque, debido a la persona que se encargaba de su protección: El mago negro.

Se decía que este mago llevaba ya varias generaciones protegiendo el bosque, pues había encontrado el elixir de la vida. Nadie lo había visto en años, pero las leyendas contaban que era capaz de hablar con cualquier ser del bosque, sea mágico, animal o planta... Decían que incluso podía hablar con el viento y el agua y que tenía la protección de la mismísima Luna. Nadie sabía cómo se veía o si era cierto o no lo que se contaba, pero la presencia de una cabaña solitaria justo en el borde del bosque detenía la curiosidad de muchos. Nadie podía observar de cerca ese lugar, pues parecía tener algo mágico protegiéndolo, tal vez eso, les daba la confianza necesaria para poder creer aún en el mago negro, protector del bosque.

La verdad detrás de todas las leyendas, siempre es o más oscura o más simple de lo que pensamos. El mago negro sí era el encargado o guardián del bosque, pero no era cierto que era inmortal, en realidad era un puesto que iba pasando de aprendiz en aprendiz, de una persona a otra. El actual mago negro llevaba en su puesto desde los 14, pero ya tenía 21, su nombre Otabek, aunque su apellido era algo que había olvidado con el tiempo. Y no era para menos, si su padre lo había abandonado cerca al bosque, desesperado por no poder conseguir dinero para su vicio del alcohol. El antiguo mago negro, el maestro de Otabek, lo había encontrado sólo, con tres años, llorando en medio del bosque. El espíritu del viento, que prefería ser llamado Seung, le avisó del niño, a quien terminó acogiendo y haciendo su aprendiz.

Otabek seguía conociendo a Seung y conoció a Yuuri y a Chris, el espíritu de la Luna y del agua respectivamente. Con frecuencia se encontraba con ellos y solía ir al pueblo disfrazado por provisiones.

 _Cuenta la historia de un mago_

 _que un día en su bosque encantado lloró._

 _porque a pesar de su magia_

 _no había podido encontrar el amor._

-¿No te sientes triste de siempre estar solo?- era una pregunta que solía repetirle Chris con frecuencia.

-Estoy acostumbrado a ello. Además siempre están tú, Seung o Yuuri para hablar. Los demás seres del bosque no se callan tampoco. Nunca estoy solo realmente.

-Sabes a que me refiero Otabek.

La verdad era que había días en que solía pensar en la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien quien lo acompañara, alguien con quien poder ser él mismo y olvidar un poco la gran responsabilidad que tenía. Una pareja, un amante... Poder sentir el amor y la calidez de alguien más. En días así no podía evitar que su vista se empañara, las emociones se intensificaban en él y lo ponía al borde del llanto; aunque recordaba su deber y trataba de dejar de lado esos pensamientos.

 _La luna, su única amiga_ _le daba fuerzas para soportar_ _todo el dolor que sentía_ _por culpa de su tan larga soledad._

-Algún día encontrarás a alguien Otabek- Yuuri, era más cercano a él y ese día conversaba con él sobre su problema.

-Es poco probable Yuuri. El mago negro siempre vive solo. Tú has conocido a todos antes que yo.

-Lo sé Otabek, pero siento que tú eres diferente.

-Dejemos eso de lado, mejor cuéntame ¿como estas tú?

-Aún intentó superarlo. Sé que fue lo mejor para ambos, pero me duele haber tenido que hacerlo.- hace un tiempo Yuuri había tenido un niño, blanco y de cabello plateados, al cual amaba con todo el corazón. Otabek no lo vio en 5 años, ya que todo el mundo del pelinegro se vio reducido a ese pequeño... Sin embargo, Yuuri notó que el pequeño era demasiado pegado a él, ese niño necesitaba una familia real, un padre, una madre, hermanos, amigos y con él nunca podría tener eso...así que había decidido dejarlo ir.

-Yuuri, ha sido hace sólo un mes, podrás superarlo. Lo que no olvido es que dejaste de visitarme por estos cinco años y que apenas me viste sólo te echaste a llorar encima mío.

-Ya me disculpé por eso Otabek. Debo irme, la luna llena no puede faltar nunca.- unos días al mes, Yuuri debía esforzarse más que nunca para dar mayor brillo y luz. Con su estado depresivo, ese mes, la luz de Luna se vio más lejana y opaca que nunca... Aunque Yuuri en ese estado de depresión no podía consolarlo, su sola presencia ayudaba a Otabek a olvidar un poco su problema, su bondad hacía que dejara de lado los suyos, para ayudar a su amigo.

 _Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir_ _nunca debía salir de su destino._ _si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás_ _sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo._

Sus provisiones del mes se agotaban, así que decidió ir al pueblo por más. Se enfundó en una capa gris, para parecer un forastero.

Compró lo que necesitaba, en esas fechas el pueblo estaba muy agitado debido a las fiestas de estación. En su camino de regreso, se encontró con una feria del lugar, mientras cruzaba, una pelirroja le habló:

-¡Hey forastero! ¿No quieres saber tu destino?

Otabek miró fijamente a la chica, una adivina o un intento de ella intentando adivinar el futuro de un mago. Era algo peculiar. Sin embargo, no podía entretenerse demasiado o algún hada curiosa podía causar algún desastre en su casa... Nacían del primer capullo germinado de un rosal, conocía a casi todas, pero las recién nacidas eran las más problemáticas.

-No gracias.

-Te daré un consejo entonces, el destino puede estar escrito ya y nosotros estar sujetos a él, pero no tiene que ser tan malo como parece. Por cierto, el amor no tiene un manual, sabrás quien es esa persona especial con verlo, eso veo en ti. Y de nada, te hice dos adivinaciones gratis Otabek- la pelirroja le guiñó el ojo y Otabek se fue muy confundido.

 _Fue en una tarde que el mago_ _paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó_ _con la más dulce mirada_ _que en toda su vida jamás conoció._

Al llegar a casa, encontró su puerta entreabierta y al ingresar, vio a un hada acostada en su sillón. Debía medir al menos unos 20 centímetros, así que seguramente había nacido ese mismo día. Tenía una túnica blanca y su cabello rubio caía hasta la altura de sus hombros. No pudo evitar pensar que era la más hermosa hada que había visto. Intentó acercar su mano hacia aquel rostro durmiente, cuando observó esos párpados abriéndose. Unos ojos verdes jade lo observaron con curiosidad. Vio decisión y algo que nunca más había visto en ningún otra hada... Su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

-Mi nombre.- la más dulce voz masculina salió de los labios de esa hermosa criatura... Un hada varón, hace mucho que no nacía uno. Se quedó sin palabras, él debía darle un nombre, pero no se le ocurría nada. Escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas y escuchó una voz conocida.

-Otabek, ¡tengo una buena idea!- Yuuri entró en la cabaña, sin percatarse de la otra persona(hada) que estaba allí.

-Yuuri

\- Mmmm, no me gusta mucho ese hombre, pero si es el que me darás, deberé conformarme.-al parecer hubo una confusión con la pequeña hada y acababa de llamarlo igual que el espíritu de la Luna. Se maldijo por dentro al no poder haber pensado en algún otro, pero al verlo frente a él, decidió que ese nombre le quedaba, igual que el apodo que acababa de pensar y que usaría:

-Te llamaré Yura. Yuuri lo siento, debes venir en otra ocasión, debo acompañar a esta hada con las demás- Yuuri sólo asintió algo sonrojado por haber interrumpido al mago y salió.

-¿Me pusiste el mismo nombre que el gordo ese?

-No fue mi idea, tú te confundiste. Ya te dije que para mí serás Yura.

La pequeña hada frunció el ceño en respuesta, luego se sonrojó un poco y una leve sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Otabek le tendió la mano para que se sujetara de él y llevarlo a conocer a las demás hadas.

Eran como una gran familia feliz y se encargaban de cuidar cada planta del bosque, por eso siempre iban en aumento. El líder de las hadas, se llamaba JJ, aunque su apariencia era de todo menos delicada.

-Ota, que gusto verte, seguro traes a una nueva de los nuestros, preséntala al rey.- Yura bufó al escuchar las palabras del presumido delante suyo, aunque este tenía un tamaño similar a la del mago, mientras que él tenía sus escasos 20 centímetros.

-No te preocupes Yura, crecerás más con los días, hasta que puedas cambiar a voluntad tu tamaño.- le dijo Otabek, al notar su disconformidad.

-¿Su nombre es Yura entonces?- Otabek se enojó al escuchar a JJ pronunciar ese apodo de Yuri en sus labios.

-Yuri en realidad, igual que el gordo que visitó al tonto mago este en la mañana.

Las demás hadas rodearon al menor, pero este se mostraba reacio a decir cualquier cosa más o si quiera atender lo que decían.

-JJ, sabes que los varones son más complicados que las hadas mujeres, confio en ti, pero por favor, evita hacer cosas innecesarias.- Iba a retirarse, mientras que las hadas intentaban llevar con ellas a Yuri para que se acomode, incluso una de ellas: Yuuko, le había puesto un apodo que a todos les encantó, Yurio, para evitar confundirlo con el espíritu de la Luna. De repente, Yurio se dio cuenta de que Otabek se iba de allí y voló rapidamente hacia él.

-¡¿Te irás y me dejarás con estos otros?!

-Yura, ellos son igual que tú, te enseñaran lo que saben y debes aprender.

-No quiero, quiero ir contigo.

-Prometo venir a verte seguido, puedes venir a mi casa también si quieres.- No podía negarle nada a ese pequeño, parecía que desde que lo vio tenía su corazón cautivado.

Y así fue como esos dos se conocieron, y poco a poco, se hicieron amigos. Otabek iba a verlo o Yuri terminaba visitando al mago, pero casi siempre andaban juntos. Paseaban, conversaban, comían o simplemente disfrutaban de la presencia del otro.

-¡Beka, tienes que ver esto!- Yuri con el tiempo, encontró el que creyó era el apodo más genial para el mago, y desde que lo encontró, no dejaba de usarlo.

Un capullo de rosa más grande de lo normal que estaba a punto de florecer. Yuri ya tenía la talla promedio, aunque empequeñeció a fin de ver mejor lo que pasaba en ese rosal y con ese enorme capullo. De él salieron, no una ni dos, ¡sino tres pequeñas haditas! ¡Eran incluso más pequeñas que Yuri cuando nació! Ambos en silencio las vieron emerger y empezar a agitar las alas. Otabek les hizo una seña para que se acercarán y luego de ver las piruetas que hicieron para poder llegar a donde él, encontró los nombres perfectos para ellas: Axel, Lutz y Loop, parecía que los nombres venían a él al ver a las hadas, de ninguna parte. Dejó a Yuri un momento para llevar a las pequeñas con JJ, lo hizo más porque sabía que esos dos no se llevaban muy bien y no deseaba que Yuri se enojara.

-Hasta que por fin te dignas a venir por alguien que no sea Yurio- le dijo JJ algo molesto a Otabek.

-JJ, Yuri es mi amigo igual que tú y por eso vengo de vez en cuando.

-¡Pero lo visitas seguido! A mí nunca me visitaste tanto.

-Yo diría que parecen novios- dijo Yuuko mientras reía; las pequeñas nuevas hadas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron... Parecía que esas pequeñas habían encontrado nodriza, igual que cuando Yuri llegó y la escogió. Otabek abrió los ojos sorprendido. De repente todo se hizo claro en su mente, esos latidos desenfrenados cuando veía a Yuri, sus ansias por verlo a diario, el que le encantara verlo sonreír, comer, incluso dormir... Se había enamorado de él. La revelación fue tan fuerte, que escapó de allí y corrió hasta llegar a donde estaba Yuri.

-Beka, ¿Por qué corres tanto?- Yuri se vio envuelto en unos firmes brazos, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y escuchó a Otabek hablarle.

-Yura, creo que... Creo que me gustas.- El menor no contestó, sólo se aferró al traje del mayor, sin querer soltarse.

-Otabek, yo...

-Ota, te he traído lo que me dijiste- como siempre, a Yuuri le tocaba la mala suerte de interrumpirlos en los momentos precisos. Por esa razón se había ganado un apodo, una canción y el odio del hada.

-Maldición, ¿ No podías ser más inoportuno?- gritó Yurio aferrándose al traje de Otabek y ocultando su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

Yuuri se sonrojó y disculpándose, salió de allí.

-No debiste echarlo así- dijo Otabek, separándose de él despacio.

-Mejor explícame que significa lo que dijiste.

-Yura, yo...- por un momento Otabek no supo qué palabras usar para explicarle al hada lo que sentía por él; como sus ojos y su forma de ser lo tenían cautivado, y como al fin había logrado ponerle un nombre a todos esos sentimientos que tenía dentro de él.- me gustas Yura. Creo que me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, dormido aquí en mi casa, apenas abriste los ojos y me miraste te metiste dentro de mi corazón.- Yuri se sonrojó al oír las palabras del mago, él se sentía también atraído por él, aunque no estaba seguro de nada.

-Me gustas Otabek, pero no sé si sea de la misma forma que tú.

-Déjame entonces enamorarte. Cuando estés seguro de lo que sientes, de lo que ambos sentimos, entonces te pediré que seas mi novio.

Yuri asintió, con las mejillas ardiendole, le sonrió a Otabek, quien no resistió y le dio un beso, apenas un roce de labios, pero que a ambos les supo a poco.

-Lo siento Yura.

-¿Porqué? ¿Te arrepientes de haberme dicho todo esto?- el ceño de Yuri fruncido mostraba su disconformidad con lo que el mago acababa de decir.

-Me disculpo por no arrepentirme de lo que hice, ni del beso que te di.

 _Desde ese mismo momento_ _el hada y el mago quisieron estar_ _sólos los dos en el bosque_ _amándose siempre y en todo lugar._

Así fue como Otabek empezó a cortejar a Yuri, le llevaba a ver las más hermosas flores, comían juntos; en realidad su rutina no cambió demasiado, entonces notaron que en realidad podían haber estado enamorados desde el comienzo, por eso se acercaban tanto el uno al otro.

Los besos que se daban empezaron a ser más intensos, se hacían insuficientes para ambos, Otabek acariciaba el rostro y la cintura de Yuri como si fuera la criatura más frágil del mundo, lo que hacía que el rubio se derritiera en sus brazos. El contacto no era suficiente, deseaban más del otro, fundirse en la piel del contrario y marcarse hondo en su corazón. Se entregaron el uno al otro en una noche de luna llena, al fin disfrutaron de los más grandes placeres de la vida y al día siguiente debieron escuchar los reclamos de Yuuri, quién, como el espíritu de la luna, había tenido que tapar sus ojos para no observar todo. Esos desvergonzados lo habían hecho en medio del claro del bosque, y no le había quedado de otra que suplicar ayuda a Seung, para que lo cubriera de nubes.

Yuri rio con ganas al escuchar todo, aunque luego se enojó con su homónimo, por haber visto sus intimidades. Otabek por otro lado, se disculpó con el espíritu, prometiendo no volver a hacerlo, algo que no pudo cumplir debido a su pareja. Ambos eran felices, se amaban y eso les bastaba para sentirse capaces de luchar contra las fuerzas más malignas del mundo.

 _Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó_ _ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres._ _y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cayó_ _en ese sueño fatal de no sentir._

Un día que Yuri paseaba sólo por el bosque, se encontró con un forastero. Le pareció extraño pues ellos no se acercaban al bosque. Ese día Otabek estaba en el pueblo comprando algunas cosas, y por eso estaba allí sólo.

-Parece mentira que el mago negro se haya fijado en una criatura como tú, pequeña hada.- el extraño se dirigió a Yuri como si lo conociera.

-¡No soy pequeña! No se de donde conoces a Otabek pero él no está aquí. ¡Vete!

-No deberías hablarme así, ni siquiera sabes quién soy.

-No me importa quién seas, vete o te atacaré- las hadas podían ser muy tranquilas, pero cuando se refería a personas importantes para ellas, podían demostrar un gran poder de ataque.

-Te daré un regalo antes de irme, en este cofre que te dejaré, está la razón de mi actuar y la posible cura. Llevala contigo junto al mago, si puedes recordar todo luego de esto.-Yuri se acercó al extraño, dispuesto a golpearlo, cuando él alzó los brazos y un báculo llegó a sus manos, con él paralizó a Yuri y acercó el objeto a su pecho, sacando de allí una sustancia blanca, parecida a la niebla. Yuri sintió como si lo desgarraran y de repente ya no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni nada. Sus ojos vacíos de toda emoción, miraron a la persona frente a él y escuchó el nombre del mago antes de desmayarse:

-Georgi, el mago blanco, un gusto conocerte- el susodicho sonrió, tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, aunque puede que un poco de eso haya sido por envidia, al menos le daba la oportunidad de solucionar todo ¿no? Dejó el cofre junto al menor y se marchó como vino.

 _En su castillo pasaba_ _las noches el mago buscando el poder_ _que devolviera a su hada,_ _su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer._

Apenas llegó a su casa, un presentimiento llenó su pecho. JJ llegó con una cara que mostraba pánico, y supo que algo había pasado con Yuri. Corrió y corrió, hasta llegar con las demás hadas, que rodeaban el cuerpo de Yuri. Otabek lo tomó entre sus brazos y sintió la antes piel cálida, fría como el hielo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y abrazó con fuerza a su novio. De repente, todos vieron como los párpados del menor empezaban a moverse y soltaron gritos de sorpresa y alegría. Otabek se separó del menor al escucharlos, pero cuando vio esa vacía mirada del rubio, gritó de rabia y dolor.

-¡Maldito Georgi! ¡Vas a hacer lo mismo que hiciste con mi maestro, con Yuri! ¡No te dejaré llevártelo!

 _Y no paró desde entonces_ _buscando la forma de recuperar_ _a la mujer* que aquel día,_ _en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar._

Los primeros meses fueron los peores, la maldición sobre Yuri era algo que ya había visto, pero que sabía que lo mataría si no encontraba forma de evitarlo a tiempo. Luchaba contra el tiempo, tratando de devolver a Yuri sus sentimientos y el alma que el mago blanco le había robado. ¿Y que fue del cofre preguntarán? En custodia de las hadas, nadie había dicho nada de él apenas vieron la ira de Otabek. Este se iba acabando a sí mismo poco a poco, sin dormir y casi sin comer, buscando la forma de salvar a su amado Yuri.

 _Y hoy sabe qué es el amor, y que tendrá_ _fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro._ _sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar_ _y para siempre con él se quedará._

Todos trataban de ayudar al mago, pero él no escuchaba a nadie, preocupado solo por Yura, quien había protegido su cuerpo instintivamente en un capullo. Ya no podía ver a su amado, pero lo tenía resguardado en su casa. Un día de luna llena, Yuuri bajó a hablar con él.

-Otabek, te estás acabando de esta manera, así no salvarás a Yurio.

-Nadie lo entiende, vi esto antes, debo encontrar la cura pronto o Yura morirá.

-Ota, tu maestro era humano, por eso no aguantó mucho, Yuri es un hada y te tiene a ti. El amor que le tienes podré salvarlo, pero debes cuidar de ti mismo también. ¿Qué dirá él, si cuando despierta, eres sólo un saco de huesos y piel?

Otabek sabía que Yuuri tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo. Quería a Yuri con él en ese momento, que le sonriera y escuchar su voz nuevamente. JJ avisado por las otras hadas, ese día llevó con él el cofre. No lo había llevado antes porque entendía que no era el momento. Yuuri había logrado calmar a Otabek, debía aprovechar.

-Ota, este cofre lo encontramos junto a Yuri. Si no te lo di antes, perdóname por esto.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿JJ lo tenías todo el tiempo?- Otabek sonaba enojado con el rey de las hadas.

-Estaba custodiado por Yuuko y las trillizas. Ellas decían que no lo atreverían contigo hasta que el tiempo llegara. Hace tiempo han estado actuando extrañas, aunque hoy amanecieron normal.

-¡Georgi maldito!

-¿Qué tiene el cofre Otabek?- preguntó Yuuri curioso, sin embargo, no pudieron abrirlo.

-Debe haber alguna forma de abrirlo- mencionó JJ. Otabek se fijó mejor y notó algunas letras encima de la cerradura.

-Cerrado por candado lunar- Yuuri creo que solo se abrirá en luna llena- Yuuri miró sorprendido a Otabek y le sonrió. Luna llena era esa noche.

Yuuri ascendió bajó la mirada de Otabek y JJ, para inundar de luz el bosque y poder abrir el cofre.

En cuanto se abrió, encontraron una nota y una caja pequeña, que estaba cerrada y parecía contener algo dentro.

 **«Si amas a alguien con todo tu corazón, podrás salvar los más grandes obstáculos; pero no debes olvidar tus propias metas, no olvides nunca tu camino»** Eso decía un lado de la nota, pero más abajo, habían unas palabras más.

 **«El hechizo sólo se romperá cuando el verdadero amor del hechizado, sea capaz de estar dispuesto a dar su vida por él»**

JJ negó con fuerza, Otabek no podía entregar su vida por Yuri, era demasiado importante para el bosque, Yuuri descendió de nuevo y al leer todo, negó también con la cabeza. De la caja, se abrió un compartimento con un libro, que contenía el hechizo con el que podían traer de nuevo a Yuri.

-Lo haré- dijo Otabek decidido.

-Otabek, no puedes hacerlo, todos morirán sin nadie que los proteja.- Yuuri trató de detener a Otabek igual que JJ, pero fueron reprimidos por la magia de él. Se sorprendieron, nunca los había atacado a ellos, ni a nadie.

Otabek formó un escudo alrededor de su cabaña, para evitar que intentaran detenerlo, luego trajo lo necesario para el hechizo y cargó el capullo de Yuri con delicadeza hasta dejarlo frente a él. Todas las criaturas del bosque llegaron intentando detener a su guardián, pero nadie pudo atravesar la barrera.

Una densa neblina blanca se formó sobre la cabaña, a medida que escuchaban los gritos del mago. Y de pronto, nada, el escudo cayó y la niebla se disipó desde afuera. Yuuri y JJ se atrevieron a entrar, y encontraron a Yuri en medio de la sala, parecía estar bien pero tenía el cuerpo de Otabek en sus brazos y lloraba. No sabían que hacer o que decir... Hasta que Georgi apareció.

-Y eso que le dejé la nota, parece que no entendió lo que intenté enseñarle.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Tú tienes la culpa!- Yuri dejó a Otabek en el suelo, dispuesto a lanzarse contra el mago blanco, este lo detuvo con su báculo y luego siguió hablando.

-Él se preocupó más por tu bienestar que por el suyo y el de cualquiera en el bosque. Te ama verdaderamente, pero no puede ser el mago negro.

-¿Y eres tú quien lo dice?- Otabek se levantó, tosiendo sangre. Todos se sorprendieron mucho al verlo vivo, pues pensaron que murió.

-¡Tú no deberías estar vivo!- dijo Georgi.

-Parece que aún no olvidas mago blanco, mi maestro me enseñó variados hechizos, pero tú también fuiste mi mentor y puedo ver un fallo en un hechizo cuando lo veo. Deja ir tu odio y venganza, sólo contamina tu magia.- Yuri se acercó a Otabek, aún dudando de lo que veían sus ojos, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, llorando en su pecho.- vete de aquí, yo no soy como tú y nunca olvidaría mi deber, Yuri es mi vida, y la mía le pertenece a él y a cada criatura que juré proteger.

Georgi encolerizado intentó lanzar un hechizo contra Otabek, pero este con sólo un movimiento de su mano, lo expulsó del bosque.

-Otabek, ¿Qué pasó?- Yuri más calmado, le pregunto al mayor.

-Te hechizaron, pero pude salvarte Yura. Al fin puedo ver de nuevo tus ojos y tenerte conmigo.- Otabek lo cargó en sus brazos y lo besó fuertemente. Yuuri y JJ salieron discretamente de allí, felices de que todo al fin se solucionara.

Cinco días después, el mismísimo Yuuri se encargaba de unir a Otabek y Yuri en matrimonio. La mismísima Luna les daba su bendición a su unión. Todos en el bosque estuvieron presentes, mientras miraban como esas dos criaturas que supieron luchar contra la adversidad, se veían a los ojos llenos de amor.

La vida continúa, y Yuuri después de unirlos, pensó en él mismo y si algún día encontraría un amor tan fuerte como esos dos. Sólo el destino sabía que le tenía preparado sorpresas y el amor que esperaba ya había llegado a su vida...El tiempo los juntaría de nuevo, mientras tanto, podía hacer de niñera de los tres traviesos hijos de sus mejores amigos: los primeros medio-hadas del bosque que no nacieron del capullo de una rosa.

 ** _FIN?_** ** _*La canción obviamente habla de una mujer, un hada femenina, que obvio cambié en esta versión._** ** _De mis primeros songfics, espero les haya gustado. Algún día me animaré a escribir que pasó con Yuuri. ¡Dejen comentarios y estrellitas!_**


End file.
